1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission assembly for transmitting rotational movement from a transmission input shaft to a transmission output shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission assembly for governing rotational movement intermediate a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission's primary function is to allow the engine to operate within its relatively narrow range of initial output speeds to provide a relatively wider range of secondary output speeds. In other words, without a transmission, vehicles would be limited to a single gear ratio. Transmissions thus typically incorporate the use of gears as a means to make more effective use of the engine's output torque, and to thereby maintain an appropriate speed.
Two general types of transmissions are well known in the art, namely, a manual transmission and an automatic transmission. The key difference between a manual and an automatic transmission is that the manual transmission engages and disengages different sets of gears to the output shaft to achieve various gear ratios, while in an automatic transmission the same set of gears produces all of the different gear ratios.
It will be noted from a general consideration of the state of the art that the prior art does not teach a transmission assembly that essentially comprises a transmission input shaft, an output shaft assembly, a plurality of cylinder arm assemblies; and a rod-translation system, thereby eliminating certain traditional transmission assembly structures such as flexbands, one-way clutches, torque converters, slide valves, governors, friction plates, separator plates, drums, and valve bodies. Thus the prior art perceives a need for a transmission assembly essentially comprising a transmission input shaft, an output shaft assembly, a plurality of cylinder arm assemblies; and a rod-translation system, and which eliminates the noted structures.